The Island
by Plegurl18
Summary: The Council has vanished all Dragon Slayers for 10 years. They are a threat to others. All the Dragons are dumbed on a deserted island... Or so they thought. I suck at this, give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Bright, fluorescent gold eyes stared longingly out at a dark black sea, reflecting in its waters was the nights sky, white specks with pink, and dark blue scattered the waters as it reflected the heavens above. Golden brown hair moving to cover the unique eyes, as the wind moved around here causing the trance she was in to be broken.

An ear splitting roar ecocide through the forest, the sure power causing a gust of wind with the forces of a hurricane to come out of the woods and slam into the girl. She didn't move an inch, she just sighed… Knowing she was being called

Standing to leave her only secluded Part of her home, she looked back at the ocean one last time, the sadness and pure want of what she needed clear in her eyes.

Another booming roar ecocide out of the forest, this one twice as load as the previous. The girl turned and looked at the only place she knew…. Not knowing that is was all about to be torn away.

Green eyes scanned around the coast line looking for the prime of perfection. A rock. Sighing as she dropped another rock, she reached behind her head, grabbing one of her many large dreads and wrapping it around the rest of them, then tucking it in on its self. Leaves, pieces of carved wood along with vines and branches with flowers blooming from them constantly, decorated her hair.

Her dark tan body contrasted the white sad aw she continued on in her quest, her body still wet from her bath this morning. She hated those.

She contiguously scanned the beach, kicking shells and small crabs. Finally she can upon what she was looking for, picking up the rock she grinned. Picking up the hand size rock, she turned and headed back towards the heart of the island.

Ice cold blue eyes watched from the tree top, waiting for the younger dragons to get to the top. He groaned when he head and screech, signaling one of the little dragons had fallen. Groaning he ran his clawed hands threw his dirty blonde hair. Looking down he saw what he expected, the youngest of the group, as well as his younger brother, was crying at the bottom of the 100 foot banyon tree.

Roll his his eyes in annoyance, he jumped from his perch, causing some of the younger one to scream thinking there master had fallen, but Oohing when they saw him land on the ground easily.

The older male bent down and picked up his bother who was no older then 1 and put him on the back of his neck, then started climbing again, knowing fully well that he would get scolded by his father later on but not caring as he heard his baby brother purr in love.

Red and orange eyes that Illuminated the darkness around her stared intently at the animal 20 ft away from her. The cave where she hid in was small, hot and wet, but that didn't bother her. Her long fire red and orange dreads where tied up in a knot on top of her head. Tan arms came out, no claws or any sign of abnormality graced her body, besides the fact that she looked like she was glowing, which she was.

She stared at the buck, pulling herself slowly out of the small cave, rearing back on her strong legs, she swatted, and lifter her arms, white fire erupted from her hands and formed a large bow, pulling her right arm back, the back of her hand pressed to her face, the unique way her father taught her. A fire arrow formed, it's tip pointed straight for the Bucks heart, where a tree was….

'Move just a little bit' she thought trying to make no noise as she moved slightly to get a better shot.

"BOO"!

The girl jumped, the bow shooting off and hitting the tree behind the buck causing it to run away. The girl turned are and flared at the little one that scared her, reaching forward and grabbing the child's ear, she pulled..

"Ow ow ow S-stop!" The child whined its small clawed hands scratching at the girls much larger hand. The child started to cry and wail. The girl let go, knowing that if the child screamed any loader, any chance she had of getting that buck would be gone.

"Why are you here Aua?" The older girl asked, her voice beautiful but powerful. The younger girl looked down, tears falling down her scaled cheeks.

"Master wants you" she said in more of a whisper than anything. The older girl snorted.

"If he wants me he can come get me" she said then let go of the child's ear, walking away she headed for a large oak tree with a giant hole in it. Reaching in she pulled out a large gold band, that had a large fire Stone in it, smaller gold bands, wrapping around the stone forming a small fire sign. The Older female lifted the gold band and placed it on her head, the stone stared glowing as a sign of power.

"When do I get one…". The older females glowing eyes turned to the younger ones….

"At your coming of age ceremony like all the others", she said her hand going out and ruffling the child's short hair.

The little girl smiled big and followed the older female, staring at awe in how powerful she was.

"I brought her master" the little girl said, then bowed and headed out of the concealed cave. The older girl watch this little one leave, a small smile on her face, she then turned her attention back to the elder.

"Yes Master?" The girl said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Cambria my daughter, you know you are at the prime age for breeding" the deep voice said, smoke coming from the elders mouth. The girl groaned.

"Father I refuse to reproduce with-"

"Cambria, you will do as I have told you". The deep voice said, anger clearly heard. The girl groaned then turned and left the cave. Annoyance clear on her face.

But her problems where only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"By decree of the Magic Council, all Dragon Slayers. Including: First, Second and Third generation are sentenced to exile from the country of Fiore for 10 years".

Natsu stood there, in front of the council, mouth open in shock, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. All of the dragon slayers where called to come, except Laxus, who couldn't be found and Cobra who was locked up.

"What the fuck?!" Sting Eucliffe yelled, stepping forward. "What's the reason?!" He yelled as Rouge tried to pull him back.

"We have decided that it is unsafe for others for you to be free to roam" one member said, flinching when Gajeel growled at him.

"This is outrageous! We have never harmed any innocent people" Rouge said as he held Sting in a choke hold, who was struggling to get free.

"An army of dragons are coming, and we can only guess that they are coming for you" another member said waving his hand to all the dragons.

Natsu just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. What was he suppose to say? They weren't listening to Sting or Rouge… What was going to happen to them.. Then little Wendy stepped forward.

"Where do you expect us to go?" She asked eyeing all the members who stared at her in curiosity. "What about our friends, our family? How are we suppose to work?"

"That's not our concern. In one week you are all ordered to report to a boat in Magnolia, that will take you to a remote island, where you will stay for 10 years". A member banged a wooden mallet on a stand and instantly cuffs formed around all the slayers hands, robbing them of their magic until they where removed.

"What are we going to do…." Natsu said as he looked down, tears faking in his hands.

That was a week ago. Master Makorav had to track down Laxus and explain the situation and then force him to leave as well. The Council released Cobra forcing him to leave as well. They where all on the boat now, watching the only place they knew disappear from their vision.

"This fucking sucks" Gajeel said from his seat on the deck, holding his stomach and trying not to puke, the other dragons around him trying not to as well. Laxus just scoffed and walked away, not wanting to look weak (sick) in front of the others. Cobra wasn't allowed to walk around the ship. He was required to stay in a cell under deck. Wendy had been crying for days and Natsu had become mute, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he barley looked at anyone as well. Sting and Rouge where trying to cope with loosing there exceeds, as well as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel.

"I hate this…" Sting muttered under his breath, then clutched his stomach, a hand going to his mouth, trying to force down vomit. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "It's not like everyone's going to die before we get back. So stop bitching" he said while picking something out of his teeth, trying to ignore the vile that kept coming up in his throat.

Rouge looked up at him, clearly green in the face. "Redfox, shut the fuck up". Gajeel glared at him and Rouge got up ready to deck him, swaying slightly, Gajeel got up as well. Laxus walked up, put one hand on each of there heads and pushed back.

"Fighting won't solve shit" he said, then sat down next to Wendy who looked ready to burst. He put an arm around her and rubbed her back. Her tear stained face looked up at him, and he gave her a small smile saying it's going to be okay.

The driver of the boat blew a horn causing all the dragons to jump, groaning as the boat rocked. They all looked and saw a small island around 3 miles away.

"There's our new home…" Sting muttered and stood ignoring the motion sickness. All the dragons stared at The strange looking island. It was small. Very small.

The boat pulled up to the shallows, then told all the dragons to get out, other crew members brought Cobra up to the deck. They removed the cuffs and said their magic would return in 10 mins. They then told them all to swim the rest of the way.

Laxus jumped off the boat, a duffle bag on his back, he then reached up towards the boat, Wendy moving down to jump in his arms, he then moved and put her on his shoulders.

"The waters not that deep, let's go" Laxus said as he started walking towards shore. The others followed, Natsu and Sting having to swim because they couldn't touch.

Laxus walked up on the island and pulled Wendy off his shoulders, they other dragons walking up the beach as well. Gajeel ringing out his hair, Natsu doing the same to his scarf. Rouge looked back at the boat to see that it was gone. They where alone.

Or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness had fallen upon the island. The glowing plants starting to show their true colors as they bloomed. Fire flys and other bugs coming out to enjoy the cold night air, as well as many animals.

Little feet patterned on the ground as 2 little ones ran towards the beach, there hair flying in the wind. One of them going threw their morphing stage, little wings on his back which flapped when he jumped, his tail swaying when he ran.

The older ones where behind them, walking and discussing things that had been going on. Cambria talking to her greatest friend Vienna, the plants fallowing her as she walked, flowers blooming in the spots her feet had stepped. Kian walking beside them, his younger brother on the back of his neck watching the other kids run.

The younger ones disappeared behind a bush, coming out to the sea and screaming and screeching for joy. The older ones came out of the brush to see the sea glistening in the night, the stars reflecting on the calm waters.

Kian froze mid step and glanced at the girls who where removing their jewelry to Bathe.

"Cam" he said, pulling his younger brother off his shoulders and setting him down, telling him not to go in the water. The older girl hummed and glanced at him, pulling one of the younger ones and removing their cloths.

"Do you smell that?" He asked, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. Cam shrugged and pulled the small tunic off of the little boy.

"I only smell the sea" she said while wrapping her fiery red hair up. She then turned and headed for the water with the others. Kian looked around trying to listen to see if others where around, until he heard a whine come from his feet. Looking down, his little brother was sitting on his foot and scratching at his ankle, trying to get him to go in the water.

"Alright" Kian said and then picked up the little one, heading for the ocean along with his friends.

The two little ones where laughing and playing, swimming around and splashing the older ones.

"Ah I needed this" Cambria said as she floated in the water. Vienna giggled and made flowers and placed them in the water letting them float around Cam.

"What did you get the whole breeding speech again?" She asked glancing at Cam's face with a small sympathetic smile, knowing what her friend was going threw.

"Yes again" Cam looked up at the sky. "I wish things would mchange around here".

Kian laughed, "There's a higher chance that pigs will fly" he said glancing at the younger two kids….who where were?

"Oh no" Kian said staring down the coast line to see a fire on the beach, which the kids where swimming towards. "Cam!" Kian yelled putting his younger brother on the back of his neck, telling him to hold on.

Cam jumped up and Vienna looked too to see as well. Cambria's hands started to glow along with her eyes and back. Wings sprouted from her back, coming out to be 3x the size of her body. They looked like an Eagles wings, but where red, orange and yellow. Cam jumped up, her wings catching the wind as she took off towards the beach her body almost gliding on the water.

Vienna's eyes glowed a bright white, vines coming from her hair and shooting out towards the kids wrapping around both of them before they reached the beach. She pulled them back and then followed Kian to the other side of the cove.

Cam was now high above the island, looking down on the beach that was suppose to be empty. Seven beings where now there, seven beings she did not know. She could smell them clearly, she knew they weren't like her, but they still smelled like….

"Dragons".


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu sat on the edge of the beach, drawing random shapes in the sun, night had fallen and the others had built a shelter as well as a fire which Natsu had lit.

The fire dragon slayer still refused to talk to anyone, he just…. Didn't fee the need. Sighing, Natsu looked up at the stars, closed his eyes wish that this was all a dream and that it wasn't true.

Natsu opened his eyes to see that something was in the center of the moon, it was a black outline of a human with wings. Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked again, the figure gone.

"It's official. I have gone insane" he said to himself, folding his legs up to his chest and burying his head in his arms.

"What's up with Salamander?" Cobra asked from his seat on the ground, the others glanced at him then each other.

"He's in shock" Wendy said, glancing at the fire dragon. "He's trying to process all of this, and he's having a hard time….".

"Well being a depressed fuck doesn't help shit" Gajeel said as he pitched the fish they had caught earlier.

"Iron face shut up" Laxus said, smacking Gajeel upside the head, who growled at the older male. Laxus say down on the ground next to Wendy and looked up at the night sky.

"It really is beautiful out here" Sting said as he ate and watched fire flys fly by them.

"You'd think there would be more animals" Rouge said from his spot next to Sting, glancing at the forest they have yet to explore.

"We'll go look around tomorrow" Laxus said as he laid back on the sand, closing his eyes trying to relax.

"Over my dead body".

All of the slayer's jumped, turning there heads towards the water where Natsu was staring in shock at a figure floating above the water, giant wings holding it up, eyes glowing, limbs stretched out, white fire erupting from them.

"Holy fuck…" Gajeel said, standing up slowly as well as the others. "Wendy get behind me" Laxus said stepping in front of the younger girl, lightning erupting from his body.

The figure raised its head, and opened its mouth, sharp teeth visible as a dark red glow erupted from its throat, thick black smoke coming out and flowing around its head.

"Leave this island" it said raising itself higher in the air, glaring hard at the intruders, trying to seem intimidating.

Natsu stared in shock at the figure, trying not to look terrified, which for once in his life he was. 'The Council said that this island was deserted. That nothing lived here' Natsu thought as he tried to slowly move back and away from the beast. The figure glanced down at Natsu, reared back, opening its mouth wider, the glow increasing, as well as the smoke.

"Dragoneel move!" Cobra yelled. Natsu just stared in shock and slight amazement.

The figure then released its attack, hot red and white fire erupting from it throat and heading straight for Natsu.

Natsu snapped out of the trans he was in to dodge the attack, rolling across the sand out of the figures way. Standing up straight and moving to attach he stopped when the figure spoke again.

"Leave now" it repeated, the fire from its hands increasing, moving to it's wings causing them to ignite, lighting up the figures body.

"It's a …..girl?" Sting said, stepping forward staring in now new amazement. The girl was completely naked, a slim but strong body, she was spotted with red scales, as well as dark brown tattoos covered her skin in beautiful designs.

"I warned you" she said and then took a deep breath and roared into the night. The sound echoing threw out the whole island.

Vines came shooting out of the woods, headed straight for Rouge and Wendy. The Vines wrapped tightly around their necks pulling them high into the air. Laxus turned around lightning erupting from his body and heading for the vines, but it did nothing.

A girl walked out of the woods, her arms high above her head, hands slightly relaxed and clearly controlling the vines. Her bright green eyes glowing in pure rage and the intruders.

"What are they…" Gajeel said, eyes still locked on the girl who was on fire. She moved forward, her feet touching the sand, it igniting and melting, causing it to stick to her feet as she walked forward.

"Leave or you all die" she said, her wings folding against her back, the size of them causing half of them to dragon on the melted sand.

Cobra stepped forward and took a deep breath, his face calm and passive. The girls hands erupted in fire ready to fight for her home. But Cobra simply walked up to her, with no fear in his eyes, causing the girl to slowly lower her hands. Cobra was now inches away from her, he then blew in her face, a yellow cloud forming around her head. The girls eyes rolled to the back of her head, her neck going slack she fell onto the ground unconscious.

"CAMBRIA" the other girl screamed/wailed in terror, her vines becoming lifeless as their master left them; releasing Rouge and Wendy who fell to the ground unconscious. She ran past the others, not caring about protecting their home anymore but more worried about her friend. Cobra simply turned around before the girl could get to her friend and blew the same yellow poison in her face, causing her to fall unconscious as well.

Kian stared from his place, high in the trees, away from harm, his younger brother on his neck crying and the other two in his arms, wailing at the loss of their family.


End file.
